Devil's Kiss
by Katie Havok
Summary: He kisses her, lips soft and lingering. Tina wraps her arms around his shoulders, feeling countless scars and the smooth flex of his muscles beneath them, and closes her eyes to imprint it all onto her memory.


Warning: **_shameless smut!_** This was originally published on Ao3 on May 6th and is being included here for the sake of my own ego.

* * *

Newt's mouth feels like sin, but tastes like manna from heaven.

He bends to follow her mouth when Tina sinks onto the bed, kissing her teasingly while fumbling to loosen his bow tie and open his collar. Tina purrs while running her hands over his chest, pushing his waistcoat off his shoulders before toying with the buttons on his shirt. He breaks off the indecent slide of his mouth to free his cuffs, voicing a breathless and disbelieving huff of laughter when they resist him. She swoops in to assist with a nervous smile, until the shirt falls to join his waistcoat on the floor.

Tina's eager fingers map skin that's darker than she expected, but wondrously storied. Newt makes a low sound when she drags her fingernails down his chest until he surges forward to kiss her, taking a knee on the mattress and gently urging her backward. She goes willingly, allowing him to herd her until she's reclined against the mattress. He moves over her, hovering on knees and elbows to drag his hot mouth from her lips to her jaw and chest as she lovingly cups the nape of his neck.

Thinking is quickly proving difficult, but Tina instinctively knows to touch every inch of him she can reach, thrilling inwardly with each bitten back sound he produces. One hand loses itself in his ridiculous mop of hair, her nails raking gently over his scalp until he _purrs_ while pressing his lips to the pulse-point in her neck. She makes a corresponding sound as he breathes into her skin, goosebumps dotting her chest and arms, and can feel his lips curling into a smile. She trails her other hand lightly down his spine to the waist of his trousers, and he grunts when she pinches his rear playfully before nibbling his earlobe.

"We can take them off if you'd like," he murmurs hotly, voice silky and low in her ear. Tina squeezes her thighs together and bites back a moan when unexpected lightning flashes through her core. A tense flutter of nerves follows. She grimly pushes them aside before they can gain a foothold. Instead, she opens her eyes to find him smirking down at her, appearing as content and lazy as a cat drowsing in a shaft of sunlight. Tina pinches him once more before hesitantly slipping the tips of her fingers beneath his waistband.

"We can," she agrees, and his smirk eases into a true smile. Temporarily emboldened, Tina's hands are mostly steady when they find and work the placket of his trousers. Newt watches her slowly attempt to strip him, enduring her tentative fumbling for only a few moments before gently displacing her.

"Allow me," he purrs and climbs fluidly to his knees. His fingers are sure when they open his fly and reach within to the white linen of his underwear. He hesitates there, catching her eye when she worries her bottom lip nervous while trying not to stare. His hand drifts to her, touching her face and jaw while initiating unflinching eye contact. "Are you _sure_?" he clarifies, and Tina frees her lip to smile brightly at him.

"Yes," she affirms, and means it. Her surety doesn't help the nerves much, but it does remind her to think past them. She sits up to touch his chest and stomach experimentally while he slowly, _slowly_ sheds the remainder of his clothes. He doesn't break eye contact while pushing his trousers past his hips, absently kicking them off before leaning forward to claim her lips. Tina says his name on a heavy exhale when his weight presses her into the mattress. Newt plucks the sound neatly from her mouth, kissing her deeply until she is panting and squirming beneath him.

His fingers lightly stroke her when he ducks his chin to gaze at her from beneath his fringe. Tina mirrors the gesture, greeted by an expanse of warm, mottled skin, the heat of which seeps through her clothing. She's forced to close her eyes when sheer _longing_ mingled with apprehension sweeps over her.

"Tina," Newt rumbles from above and brushes her cheek with his knuckles. She opens them to find him watching her with concern. "We can stop," he reassures. "We needn't do anything you aren't comfortable with, love."

Tina squeezes his shapely bicep before lacing her fingers over the nape of his neck. She takes a few steadying breaths to gather her resolve before speaking slowly. "I want to," she whispers. "With _you_. I've just never done this before, and I'm really nervous."

Newt tips their foreheads together, seeming to drink in her expression. "I suspected as much," he murmurs and kisses the tip of her nose. He showers her face with damp kisses before finding her lips, distracting her until she gasps, twists her fingers in his hair, and arches her back to increase the friction between them. She pants once, deep and low when his fingers pluck at the bow adorning the neck of her middy blouse, before he draws away to look at her musingly.

Tina blinks up at him in a daze before growing self-conscious and looking away. Calloused but gentle fingers mold to her jaw to catch her attention, and he's smiling as he speaks into her eyes. "This would feel better with less clothing between us. Do you mind if I…?" he allows the thought to trail off when he curls his free hand into cool satin. She blinks confusedly before realizing what he's asking, her cheeks going hot with a blush as she hesitates.

"Um," Tina mumbles, and Newt's brow wrinkles with a frown. "Yes," she quickly goes on, and boldly reaches for the hem of her blouse. His hands cover hers just as she finds it, rubbing his thumb against her wrists soothingly while shifting onto his haunches. This new position allows her a better view of _all_ of him, and Tina tries very hard to keep her eyes above his navel when sudden, intense curiosity urges them downward. He senses her growing tension, or perhaps reads the struggle on her face because he moves even closer while squeezing her hands.

"You may look, Tina, if that's what you want to do," and now his voice is a low, velvety rasp that goes straight to her core. "I truly don't mind." She shivers at his pitch and tone, a frisson of _want_ temporarily stealing her breath. He adjusts his hold on her to twine their fingers together, blue eyes gently encouraging, and she blinks hazily before reaching up to touch his throat.

"Undress me first," she whispers, and wonders at her bravado. He swallows loudly and his jaw tenses when his hands fall to the hem of her blouse. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly pulls it over her torso and head while Tina helpfully lifts her arms. He tosses the garment aside before pressing his face into her bare neck, his hands trembling against her.

Tina folds him in her embrace, nerves waring with desire while his mouth kisses, sucks and teases her until she's little more than an incoherent puddle. She curls her fingernails into his patchwork hide when he nibbles her shoulder gently, before pushing aside the thin strap of her step-in underwear to suckle her collarbone. She swallows a hungry sound when Newt adoringly nuzzles his face into the sensitive flesh where her neck and shoulder meet, his stubble rasping pleasantly. His lips brush when he ascends the creamy column of her neck to the tender spot behind her ear, and goosebumps prickle her when he sucks it hotly before flicking his tongue. She can't stifle her approving moan this time, and the skin beneath her hands twists when he shivers at the sound before returning to her lips to kiss her deeply.

"Tina," he whispers into her mouth, and his tongue flicks her bottom lip. Newt's hands trail down her sides, gliding past the globe of her breasts and through the notch of her waist to settle on the swell of her hips. His fingers soothingly knead the stiff fabric of her girdle, and she murmurs her approval as he dots her upturned face with kisses. He fingers the clasp of her skirt and she's pleasantly surprised when the action does not garner a response save for heady anticipation—which quickly transforms into anxiety when he moves his lips down her body, slowly enough to savor what little skin he can reach through her undergarments.

Her throat, shoulders, and collar are all showered with fleeting kisses, his mouth hot and damp and occasionally scratchy as it drags across her skin. The press of his lips serves as a distraction and an anchor when his hands loosen her skirt, and she's surprised when her hips rise of their own volition and allow him to tug it off to join the growing pile on the floor. His hands span her waist as he leans sensuously to kiss her sternum, and Tina gulps into the thick, steamy air of the room while restless fingers clutch the sheets.

"Breathe," Newt reminds her around gentle presses, and adjusts his body so he's covering her once more. Tina manages a series of shuddering gasps until her heart rate slows. Newt smiles down at her beatifically while smoothing her tangled hair away from her face. He finds her eyes to look into them adoringly, and she opens her mouth to apologize when he blinks and slants his finger across her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Don't say it," he warns, and she obediently swallows down the intended _I'm sorry_. He nods smartly to himself before going on. "Never be sorry for being nervous. It's a perfectly natural reaction to new experiences, and I'm honored that you've chosen _me_ to do this with." He kisses her, lips soft and lingering. Tina wraps her arms around his shoulders, feeling countless scars and the smooth flex of his muscles beneath them, and closes her eyes to imprint it all onto her memory.

Tina gives him what she _hopes_ is a smoldering look when she's bolstered her resolve. "You can touch me some more. You can even go lower if you'd like," she whispers while determinedly controlling the slight tremor in her voice. She arches her back to punctuate the statement, thrusting her thinly-covered breasts at him invitingly, and he smiles coyly while drawing feather-light shapes into her skin. "Please, Newt. I want you to."

"You're sure?" he clarifies, and she swallows down her remaining reservations to nod, the heat he's put in her lower belly shimmering like well-banked coals. Newt hums thoughtfully in his throat before latching onto her neck and _sucking_ , causing her to hiss between her teeth before he soothes the bruise with his tongue. He leans back to quirk his mouth while gazing adoringly down the length of her body, and she tries not to squirm beneath his frank appraisal.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful," he murmurs reverently, and Tina blinks away the unexpected sting of tears. He doesn't appear to notice, absorbed as he is in gently running a hand over her covered form, from her hip to her waist to her thigh, and across the taut expanse of her stomach. He slowly works his way up her torso, and Tina's heart hammers against her ribs when he climbs them before lightly brushing the underside of her breast. She watches through lust-heavy eyes, doing her best to wordlessly encourage his ardor when Newt molds calloused but reverent fingers to its full curve.

Tina sighs in welcome, back arching on instinct when he first cups, then gently squeezes before rasping his thumb over the hinted-at nipple. It tingles and hardens into an achy point almost immediately, and he smiles gentle encouragement while ducking his head. He intensifies his efforts, firmly palming her through the cotton of her underwear before pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. She sighs raggedly when her entire chest is taken with tingles, darkened eyes never leaving his face when he switches his attention to her other breast.

Newt dampens his lips and another buzz works through her at the unintentionally sensual sight. She tugs him closer to encourage further exploration, until he drops to one elbow to press scratchy kisses along her sternum, his fingers never leaving her bosom. He trails his damp mouth downward until fabric blocks him, then traces the lacy edge with his tongue. His hand abandons her chest for her shoulder, and Tina voices a bereft whine before she can help herself. His lips curl into a familiar satisfied, crooked smirk, and there's a new warmth in his voice when he asks, low and breathless, "May I lower your shift?"

She gasps her consent, whining in the back of her throat when his fingers slip the thin straps over her shoulders. The garment tumbles to the edge of her girdle in a whisper of fabric, exposing her aching breasts and tingling nipples to the cool air of the room. Tina bites her lip as Newt stares breathlessly—at them, at _her_ , blue-green eyes half-lidded and lust-dark, lips parted as he breathes raggedly before touching her.

" _Perfect_ ," he manages on a shaky exhale, and she can feel how this small concession has affected him. The proof pulses gently against her calf.

He leans forward to kiss her hungrily before dragging his lips and scratchy stubble over her chin, down her soft throat to the valley of her cleavage. He laves her sternum to the edge of her girdle, only to reverse course when she gasps and pleads unknown manifests into the air, burying her hands in his hair and breathing his name in supplication. He chuckles gently, and Tina grins down at him—until hot lips wrap around her lonely nipple without warning, causing her smile to fracture into a punctured gasp. There's the drag of teeth and velvety rasp of a tongue, and Tina closes her eyes while shuddering through the molten onslaught.

Newt releases her with a small, wet pop, only to drag his tongue from beneath her breast and over the tingling peak to the other side, where he mirrors the gesture. Tina moans artlessly, only to blush when his eyes find her face. "Don't be shy," he whispers into her skin while kissing along the edge of her girdle. "Never be ashamed of your pleasure, Tina. I assure you—it is _immensely_ gratifying to see and hear you like this." He punctuates his words with a nip to her ribs, and Tina hisses before using his hair to tug him over her.

She claims his lips for her own, kissing him until they part with a gasp. Tina boldly pushes one of his hands _down_ , until it's resting against the plane of her stomach, mere inches from her tingling core and where she most wants his touch. He tugs her bottom lip between his teeth before gasping into her ear. She rakes her fingernails over his flat stomach and squeezes his sides, and he needs no further encouragement—his hand falls to finger the lacy edge of her underwear and they moan as one.

"You were saying?" she whispers drolly, and he snorts an unbelieving laugh before curling to take her nipple into his mouth. She gasps, hands finding a home on the rough skin of his shoulders, and he _growls_ when she roughly traces his scars with her fingernails before nipping the globe of her breast. The fingers below her waist find the row of buttons at her center and unflinchingly releases them, parting the thin fabric to allow his hand. He initiates eye-contact then, his smoldering gaze grounding her as he gently, _gently_ pets the coarse thatch of hair at her core before tracing her swollen outer lips.

Tina's breath stutters as his tender explorations ignite her center until her muscles quake and her toes curl. She gasps into his hair when he angles his head to watch, a single slim digit dipping into her moisture before gently breaching her. Tina gulps and clenches at the welcome penetration, and he stops to search her face. "No, it's good, it's fine," she hisses urgently, and rocks her hips against his hand in search of _friction_. He smirks at her wanton actions but grows serious as he works himself deeper until he's thrusting rhythmically to the knuckle while her toes curl and she hides her flaming face behind her hands.

Newt tenderly pushes her fingers aside to sweetly kiss her jaw, reminding her in a rumble that she needn't hide; not from him. She again finds the courage to reveal her face and _his_ is infinitely tender, drinking in her pleasure as he adds a second finger, a welcome pressure gathering between her legs as he spurs her closer to some unknown edge.

Tina chooses to stop thinking as she mindlessly runs trembling hands over his well-defined chest and stomach before dragging lower, feeling his coarse hair and the way he twitches when she wraps her fingers around the most secret part of him. Then it's _his_ turn to hiss and hide his face in her skin, _his_ turn to choke out approving sounds as she strokes him curiously.

There's more of _it_ than she expected and she says so, causing him to groan and heatedly ring her nipple with his teeth.

"That's a _compliment_ , really," he growls, and Tina cries out when his fingers angle _just so_ , pushing her to the brink without warning. He slips his fingers from her, abandoning her wet cleft for the knot of nerves above that buzzes and chimes at the first brush of his hand. Tina's legs fall open with a throaty mewl, her hips rolling wantonly as he expertly rubs and flicks her to completion. She surrenders to release gratefully, abandoning his length in favor of winding her arms and legs and fingers around him, and he murmurs happily when she pulses rhythmically against his hand.

Tina comes back to herself with his head pillowed on her chest, his fingers having slowed but not ceased their targeted rubbing. He lifts his head to kiss her properly as he gradually builds his pace. She moans into his mouth moments later, his calculated brushes reigniting her until she experiences a vast and hungry _emptiness_ where his fingers have so recently withdrawn. She curls her legs around his waist and he meets her gaze carefully, nearly shying away from the contact.

"Do you think…?" Newt begins in a spare whisper and his voice cracks. She can see, now, the tension around his eyes, the way he angles his pelvis away from her, and briefly considers touching him again before discarding the idea. Everything about his posture says her touch now would likely cause him to combust, and she still hasn't been _filled_ in the way she needs. So she lifts her hand to his cheek, smiling when he nuzzles into the contact, and grants permission.

"Yes. I want to do this, Newt. Please, let's not wait any longer."

He makes a sound of assent before pushing upright, rocking back onto his haunches to pull her into him by her hips. She can see, now, the secret part of him when he takes it in hand, before guiding her legs around him and leaning over. Tina doesn't allow the sight to intimidate her, despite the billywigs that have taken residence in her stomach; instead, she threads her arms around his shoulders to pull him close, and they sigh together when he breathes in staccato and lines them up. Newt uses his fingers to find where she is damp and willing, carefully reading her expressions when she opens like a flower to accept him until he is seated fully within her.

Newt's hips moor against hers, and she tightens her hold on him while mapping the curve of his spine. She has been expecting and bracing for _pain_ , but there is none; only a welcome bluntness and pressure. She squeezes him reassuringly once she's adjusted to his girth before gifting him with his favorite smile, the one that shows her hidden dimple. Newt blinks down in disbelief before kissing her, voicing a small, delighted laugh when he hides his face in her neck. Tina experimentally rocks her hips, feeding the primal urges that course through her, and his breath catches before restarting in harsh pants. He licks a long swath over her collarbone and neck before settling further against her, seemingly trying to crawl into her skin when he withdraws, just enough for them both to relish the _friction_ , before pushing back in.

Newt moves slowly while they learn and adjust to each other. Tina presses her hips up to meet his, welcoming his careful thrusts until she digs her nails into his hips, urging him to increase their momentum. He gasps hotly against her ear but does as she implores, stepping up the pace of their thrusts. He kisses her, the callouses on his palm rasping over her nipple, and her mouth falls open against his to moan her delight when something carnal stirs deep within. Newt inhales it through his smile, only to return it to her a few moments later in a throaty groan.

Tina gasps when a welcomed, molten promise coils within her, yet is unable to gain traction around the unfamiliar fullness stretching her core. Newt drops his chin to meet her gaze before displaying startling prescience by working a hand between them, brushing the sensitive knot that served to release her earlier. Her mouth falls open to announce the gathering storm, and she tightens around him while Newt groans thickly and kisses her until they need to part, panting against each other's lips as his hips ramp up their intensity.

Her release rolls over her in dark and primal waves, satisfying an ancient, mouth-less need while searing her from within. He chokes out her name when she contracts hard enough to force him out, before sinking back in with a groan to experience the tail-end of her pulsations. Tina smiles in wonder when she comes down to brush his damp hair from his sweaty brow, and his expression conveys a species of disbelief when wide eyes meet hers before turning half-lidded and hazy.

Newt hides his face in her hair when he alters their rhythm without warning, thrusts becoming deep and seeking and losing cohesion as he hurtles toward his end. Tina gasps endearments and curls her fingernails into his shoulders, drinking in his passion when he voices a series of moans broken only by utterances of her name before shuddering and going still. She grins at the ceiling when he gasps and sags against her, before kissing his ruddy face and dragging her fingers through his hair.

He murmurs into her skin for a few moments before lifting his head with a smile. He's unmistakably sweaty and rumpled, causing his eyes to reflect a feline satiety that matches her own, deep contentment. He kisses her, the pull of his mouth tender and slow compared to that of a few minutes earlier, before voicing a small, unbelieving laugh. She releases him when he rolls off of her, still grinning broadly, to settle by her side before gathering her in his arms.

"Tina," he murmurs, kissing her jaw and cheek when she turns into his chest. He examines her glowing face carefully until she shows a slow smile. "That was…" Newt trails off when the words evade him, distressed by his inability to convey his meaning until Tina lovingly cups his cheek to nibble his bottom lip.

"Wasn't it?" she whispers, and he nods while swallowing thickly. He sighs, deep and gusty as he carefully adjusts his hold on her before closing his eyes.

Tina wraps her arms around his shoulders and strokes his hair while pretending to ignore the tears seeping from beneath his lashes, and they fall asleep like that, the sweat cooling on their bodies as they breathe as one.


End file.
